


Always Look Both Ways Before Crossing The Road.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, I'm not even going to bother trying to make this better, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gamzee, Oneshot, Other, SO DRABBLY IT MAKES OTHER DRABBLE'S JEALOUS, Sadstuck, mega drabble, never will be finished, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurloz, Gamzee, stop fucking playing right now and get your asses off the ground!" Karkat demanded. He never could keep his emotions in check. Despite seeming angry, he was scared and upset. Here he was, watching his ex-date-mate now best friend, and boyfriend, dying right in front of him, alongside Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Look Both Ways Before Crossing The Road.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radioactive_Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Radioactive_Synesthesia).



> This has been sitting in my notes for ages, so I'm not even going to bother trying to make it better.

Gamzee coughed, blood dribbling out of his mouth from the accident. "Gam!"  
"Kurloz!" Both Eridan and Karkat ran over to the where the two Makara's lay on the ground, covered in bruises, blood, and in pain. "Kurloz, Gamzee, stop fucking playing right now and get your asses off the ground!" Karkat demanded. He never could keep his emotions in check. Despite seeming angry, he was scared and upset. Here he was, watching his ex-date-mate now best friend, and boyfriend, dying right in front of him, alongside Eridan. Kurloz gave a small and quiet wheeze of a chuckle as he shakily lifted a hand to caress Karkat's cheek. "My dear, don't cry... I'm still alive, but... check Gamzee, he got more of the impact." Kurloz wheezed out.

When the car came zooming out of fuck knows, Gamzee and Kurloz both pushed their boyfriends to safety, Gamzee had jumped in front of Kurloz, taking up the worst of the impact.

Eridan was kneeling beside Gamzee's body, cradling their head in his lap carefully. "Gam… Gam don't die, you- you idiot! You can't die on me now-w." Eridan sniffled, quite obviously crying.

Gamzee was in horrific shape. Cuts covered most of their top half, along with a large glass shard which was stuck in their right shoulder and the arm either dislocated or pulled out of it's socket. Much like Kurloz had held Karkat's head, Gamzee reached up, their arms practically malfunctioning as one weakly wrapped around his neck, and his other hand holding his head.  
"Be-b'lov'd, I need..." Gamzee whispered, blood continuing to dribble out of their mouth. "I need y' to be strong, for me... I can't... weak," Gamzee attempted to explain, causing Eridan to sob more. Karkat, worried for his best friend's wellbeing, went over, carefully pulling Kurloz after being asked too.  
"Gamzee you're going to be alright," Karkat stated, although his voice shook like a tremor. "The ambulance is going to be here soon-" Karkat continued, only to be cut off by Gamzee's racked, weak, and almost wet laughter.  
"Won't be able to stay 'til then." Gamzee informed, as Kurloz reached over to them. The whole group now crying. "Heh… least… lest we forget I'm gonna be with Mama." Gamzee said, a small smile on their face as tears streamed.

Karkat tried to keep Kurloz awake as he tended to his wounds. Taking whatever glass was safe to be pulled out and wiping off the blood, applying as much pressure as he could.  
Eridan on the other hand, couldn't do anything for Gamzee. Every little movement hurt. They were hurt far more than Kurloz was. Eridan did try to help Gamzee, only for them to yelp loudly in protest. 

It took half an hour for the ambulance to arrive.  
It took four minutes before Gamzee had died at the scene.


End file.
